doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon Wiki:Rules
Following are the rules of Doraemon Wiki and the rules for administrators and chat moderators. Please pay close attention to them. If you want to stay here, please abide by these rules. Rules of Doraemon Wiki These are the main rules that apply all over this wiki navigation. These should help prevent being blocked or getting your position revoked for the future. All of these rules will be fair and have fair reasons for the rule itself. Please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and if somebody finds it fair, it will be discussed among others. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an administrator. *'Please only edit a page if it absolutely needs it. If it is locked, you may tell an administrator what needs to be edited. The page will not be unlocked for safety reasons.' *'Overpowering will not be tolerated. ' *'DO NOT ROLEPLAY IN THE COMMENTS! Roleplaying in the comments will be deleted without hesitation and you will be warned and blocked for a day.' *'Please do not remove content from pages and replace it with your own context. It won't matter if you changed the story to something else or added something else, even if you added some nonsense that didn't have anything to do with the page at all. The page will be fixed and you will be blocked.' *'Make pages that relate to this wiki. It would be awfully stupid of you to come here and make a page about My Little Pony or something that doesn't have to do with any of this. The page will be taken down and you will be talked to by an admin.' *'Don't back talk the administrators, the chat moderators or the founder. We know what's right and what the rules are. If we tell you not to do something again, don't do it again. If we tell you to knock it off, knock it off. Don't try to come up with some lame excuse, it's not acceptable.' *'It doesn't matter if somebody else had your account. This mess still came from your account. YOU are the responsible holder for it. Besides, we don't know if you're just saying that to make it seem like you are still a good user or whatever. It isn't going to be tolerated. ' *'No NSFW images or videos or pages. This explains itself. After all, not everybody here is the same age. Respect young eyes.' *'Don't come to anybody and go "this wiki is under my control now" or try to make the leaders step down and let you take control. That will result in a block for good. We don't need people like that here. It's annoying and confusing for others.' *'Don't start a war in the comment section. That will be taken down right away and the person who started it will be blocked for more than a month and any participants will be blocked for a few weeks.' *'No conversations in the comment section. That's what the chat room is for! The comment section is for COMMENTS ABOUT THE ARTICLE ONLY! Conversations will be taken down right away.' *'Don't spam or remove content from talk pages! This stuff needs to stay if an event of great concern happened. If you spam a talk page, you will be blocked for good and it's just a waste of time.' *'Don't ask users for any personal information! This includes phone number, name (first, middle and last), email address, address, where they live, age, what school they attend, their credit card number, login password, or their IP address.' *'Do not change any quotes on ANY pages for any users unless you have your own or are requested to.' *'You will NOT impersonate another user from this wikia and any wiki. Impersonation will result in an infinite block.' *'You will not give out your password to any user. Nor will you ask for passwords from any user.' *'Give any suggestions you may have to an administrator or a bureaucrat.' 'For blog posts' *'Do not spam blog pages for entertainment or badges.' *'Blogs are for keeping friends/users updated on the most recent activity with you and wiki. Please do not make short simple statements in your blog posts. They will be taken down and you will be talked to by an administrator as to why.' *'PLEASE make blogs longer than three sentences! Three sentences is a paragraph. Make sure it's new, appropriate, follows the rules and is related to the wiki and current events.' 'Alternate accounts' *'Alternate accounts will not be tolerated just for getting around a ban or block. If you are found using an alternate account, we will find the others and block them as well.' *'If you do create an alternate account, please notify an admin, the founder, or a bureaucrat about it and a link to its page. Please make sure it is for testing and testing ONLY. ' *'When making a username for your alternate account, please be sure it is appropriate. That means it cannot be a racial slur, made to be hateful or satirical. This doesn't only go for alternate accounts, this goes for every account.' *'If you own another account to avoid a user who has been harassing you, please let us know. We will do our best to prevent anything from happening here.' 'For the administrators' This section of the page is obviously for you guys. I just want to make things clear with all of you whom were given the rights to be an administrator and I want to instruct you how your job should be done. It's pretty obvious that if you got to become an administrator, you were doing the right thing and always have been a good contributor to this Wiki. Please read the article below to get a full understanding of what's expected of you! *'Somebody you don't like from another wiki has joined us here? Well, too bad. You can't harass them or block them. It is your job as an administrator to make everybody feel welcomed and keep things in order. This does not mean you have to associate or become best friends with that person, just treat them fairly. If they happen to break a rule or several rules, go ahead and deal with them if somebody has not.' *'Don't give your best friend who's new to this wiki administrator powers just because you have them. They need to earn them. Tell them it's against the rules. ' *'A user you don't care for has made their way to administratorship? Deal with it. Not everything is going to go your way. If this really does bother you, just leave. ' *'If somebody is breaking any of the rules, it's your job to correct it! Don't just let it slide. Don't just sit there and watch it happen while you expect somebody else to come in and save the day. If something goes wrong, take care of it. ' *'Be sure to restore anything that has been messed with.' *'Don't block people for stupid amounts of time. Don't go too big with it and don't go too small. Do an appropriate amount of time. Also, don't block people for no reason either.' *'Don't kick or ban people for no reason.' If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have your title as an administrator. Depending upon which rule you broke, you could be blocked as well. You will NOT receive your adminship back as well. Be careful, we aren't afraid to. 'Chat moderators' As a chat moderator, it's your job to make sure chat stays in line and people follow the chat rules. The chat is your place. The rest of the Wiki, please leave it to the administrators. *'Do not randomly kick or ban people for no reason.' *'Be sure to be fair about the warnings and the usage of kicks and bans.' *'Don't make the problem worse.' *'If you see a problem, help fix it.' *'You must be 13 years or older to enter the chat. If you are underage, moderators are obligated to give you a permanent ban and/or report you to Wikia Staff for being underage and violating the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA).' If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have a title as a chat moderator. Depending upon which rule you broke, you could be blocked as well. You will NOT receive your chat moderator title back as well. Be careful.